


Well  Then Maybe We Should Keep It

by congratcha_well_done



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cute little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratcha_well_done/pseuds/congratcha_well_done
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a surprise package at 221B and what else could it contain, but kittens! This is just a small drabble with all that fluffy shmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well  Then Maybe We Should Keep It

John's fingers drifted listlessly over the worn keys of his laptop. He stared out to the bleak London sky searching for more words to type on his page. Light taps on the stairs worked their way into a resonating bang as the world's one and only consulting detective flew through the door. He silently pegged his coat while holding a bag that suspiciously looked like it harbored human remains. 

"John, there is a package on the stoop for you." 

The blogger shook himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. "You couldn't have brought it up?"

" It wasn't my package." 

John sighed and thumped down the stairs to swing open the door. Looking down on the stoop all he found was a tattered grey backpack with a yellowing piece of paper attached to it reading: 

INTENDED FOR DOCTOR JOHN WATSON.

Hardly a package. On a second glance John saw the bag move. 

No, that couldn't be right! Fighting his initial urge to flee he peeked into the partially opened top pocket and saw several squirming worms covered in fur. Realizing that they could hardly be dangerous the blogger leaned over further and started to hear faint mews that immediately tugged at his heart. 

Kittens.

Looking up at the sky he felt small drops pelt his face and he knew he couldn't leave the poor creatures outside. Walking up the stairs he started to think of the consequences, what if Sherlock decided to use them in an experiment? As John opened the door he cautioned the raven haired man. "That package, inside there were...ahhh," he hesitated. "Well, there were kittens inside."

"Kittens?" The consulting detective scoffed.

"Yes, kittens..."

"Well, let's have a look."

"You want to see them?" The shorter man blinked in surprise.

"I had a cat when I was growing up, for several days."

"Well what happened to it?"

"My experiments."

"Oh..." John trailed off leaving   
Sherlock to his memories. "Well these ones won't be experiments. We're going to find a good home for them." John decided firmly. 

The blogger then stuck his hand into the backpack and felt around for the small animals. He pulled out a rather ordinary looking tabby. The kitten yawned and blinked in the impeding light. He set it down on the couch next to him and put his hand in again to find a similar cat, this time a little more orange. He did this five more times until there was only one kitten left.

This kitten was also mewing the loudest and skittered about the bottom of the backpack. When John drew him out of the backpack the midnight black kitten sat in the palm of his hand with an erect posture and wide calculating eyes. The kittens eyes were of the strangest color, a myriad of blue and green hues matching a certain consulting detective's eyes. John blinked and tried not to laugh at the similarity between Sherlock and a kitten. 

"This one reminds me of you Sherlock..."


End file.
